Misunderstanding
by OminousIllusionist
Summary: Who knew something so simple could turn out to be such an misunderstanding? Though something between these two teenage boys seem to be clear only to the both of them while the others are completely confused, and confounded.  Maybe rated M later on .


**Birds chirped loudly as a group of familiar people packed. Kairi heaved the heavy luggage into the back seat of the van. The van hummed, ready to meet it's destination. Everyone was set to take their vacation to visit King Mickey and Queen Minney. But two people remained missing."Riku! Could you get Sora and Roxas?" Kairi asked. Riku's head peaked out behind his front seat with the steering wheel in front of him. "Sure." he turned the keys in the ignition off and got out of the van and into the house. **

**Step after step the old wooden floor creaked. He climbed up the steps and went down the hall where all their rooms were. All the doors were closed. He went to Sora's room first. Riku made a knock with the back of his hand. "Sora? You in there? You might want to get your stuff ready before we leave." **

**There wasn't an answer.**

**Riku made another knock before turning the knob. The room was empty, but Sora left from the look of his unmade bed. "Sora?"**

**There still wasn't an answer.**

**Riku caught a glimpse of two gym bags. He might have went to help Roxas pack. Riku stepped out shutting the door behind him and went to Roxas' door. The light was on. Before he had a chance to knock, he heard two familiar voices talking.**

"_**Do you really want to do this?"**_

**There was a moan.**_**"Yes. Please."**_

**Those were Roxas and Sora's voices. Riku put his ear up to the wooden door to get a better hearing on their conversation.**

"_**OK, you asked for it." **_**There was a shuffling of small drawers being opened until there was a 'ah-ha!' A small lid popped open before being closed again. After a minute Sora groaned loudly.**

"_**I-its cold!"**_

"_**I know. It will turn out very beneficial in the end for the both of us though. But are you sure? It's really big."**_

"_**Yes. I'm sure, Roxas. I've never been more positive in my entire life."**_

**Are they...really? Riku's face boiled hot like fire as he listened closer. He swore his pants were getting tighter by the minute...**

"_**AH! Ro-Roxas!"**_

"_**I told you it's big." **_**Roxas shushed him gently. **_**"How about here? How does it feel?"**_

"_**O-OH God! Right there! Please, right there!" Sora screamed, moaning.**_

"_**Heh...I've tried this on Kairi, Namine, Ven, Terra, Cloud, Leon, Zack, and Xion before. Even your mom. This is suppose to be the most tender and sensible part."**_

**EVEN SORA'S MOM? He couldn't believe his ears at all. Roxas must of been a sick player. Riku wanted to barge in and rip Roxas right off of Sora, but...he needed to know what else is happening. His hand sneakingly lingered down to his 'special' place as he continued to hear more.**

"_**I-I thought so. Your really good."**_

"_**I know." **_**There was a smirk in his voice. "**_**Am I better than Riku?"**_

**Riku gasped.**

**Sora gasped sharply at the intense pleasure flowing through him rapidly. **_**"YES! DON'T STOP! PLEASE ROXAS! MORE!"**_

"_**Whatever you say, Sora."**_

"**AHH! O-OH FUCKING GOD YES!"**

"**I feel it, Sora!"**

"**I do too! Just please don't stop!"**

**Riku was going to die. His face was on fire, his hand in his jeans, breathing fast, and his heart rate was skyrocketing off the chart.**

"_**ROXAS!"**_

"_**Just one...more...PUSH."**_

"_**ROXAS! I-IM GONNA-!"**_

**There was a hard thud outside of the door. The two boys looked at each other. Roxas got off Sora carefully. Sora somewhat glared at Roxas for making him fall off the bed. Opening the door finding a passed out Riku on the floor in his own nose blood. Roxas blinked looking back at Sora who was putting his shirt back on. **

"**What do you think he was thinking?"**

**Sora shrugged. He grabbed the tangerine body lotion grinning. "But you gotta tell me where you got this! It smells so good and helps get rid of aching nots."**

**Roxas chuckled. "Glad you liked the massage."**

**Silence.**

"**You don't really think Riku was thinking that we were...?"**

**Roxas shrugged also. "Probably." The blond grinned mischievously. "But for the heck of it, lets just do what he thought we were doing'."**

**Roxas tackled the small brunette to the carpet capturing his lips in a hot passionate kiss. **


End file.
